


The Burn Book

by gilliananderson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, FBI, London, Office Sex, Romance, Sapphic, Smut, The X-Files Revival, lebsian, s/s, txf, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: Dana Scully surprises her girlfriend, Stella Gibson, with lunch at work one day. Dana is introduced to the infamous Jim Burns.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The Burn Book

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all today... i got the idea and did not expect for it to come to me as quickly as it did. it was written fast, so i hope it’s not too rough!

Dana’s hands were slightly clammy as she stepped into the elevator at The Metropolitan Police Station. Dana Scully was not one to make grand public gestures often, but she was excited to visit her girlfriend at work and surprise her with lunch. She’d never seen her office, and she was eager to get to experience Detective SuperIntendent Stella Gibson in action, in the flesh. 

She adjusted the bag of food in her hand and waited impatiently as the elevator slowly climbed up one floor at a time. Her legs were slightly shaking beneath her as she stepped off the elevator slowly, looking right and left trying to determine where she was supposed to go. Just as she was pulling out her phone to call Stella she heard a voice say her name. 

“Ms. Scully?” The man asked, and she turned to face him. His hair was peppery, which matched his facial hair, and he looked like a pouty dog. She could only assume this was none other than Jim Burns. 

She forced a smile and nodded lightly, somewhat relieved that she didn’t have to call Stella and ruin the surprise earlier than she had wanted to. “I’m looking for Stella.” Dana said, her voice coming out more strained than she meant it to. 

He nodded, looking her up and down before gesturing to his left. He started to walk and she followed him quietly, slowly critiquing every little detail of the man in front of her. 

They eventually stopped at a door just half way down the hallway and he knocked lightly. Dana looked up to see the little golden plaque on the door that read  _ DSI Stella Gibson _ . She smiled to herself, and waited for the door to open. She heard the muffled voice of her partner and watched Jim turn the knob. 

“You have a visitor.” He stated, an odd tone in his voice. She peered to the side of him to see a confused expression on Stella’s face and it made her smile. “Hi!” Dana whispered, unable to contain her joy at seeing the blonde woman’s face. It was only noon, but it had been a particularly stressful day at work so far, and she needed to see Stella more than anything. 

She suddenly felt insecure, worried that Stella wouldn’t be as happy to see her. They’d never really done anything like this before, and maybe it was too far for Stella’s liking. Too big of a leap. She took a few steps into the room, and to her surprise Stella jumped up and nearly sprinted to her, embracing her tightly. 

“What are you doing here, D?” She asked softly, the tone of her voice assuring Dana she was pleased. “I brought lunch!” The redhead replied, holding the bag up to her side. Stella felt her mouth water as she stared at the white sack in her girlfriend‘s hands. She knew without having to ask that it was their favorite thai food place and she suddenly felt starving. 

In her surprise at seeing Dana, Stella nearly forgot that Jim had walked her here, and suddenly noticed that he was still standing in the doorway of her office. “Oh um, Dana this is Jim. Jim Burns.” Stella stated, shooting a glance to Dana who already seemed to know that fact. “And Jim, this is Dana Scully.” He smiled half heartedly and nodded at the redhead. “Yes, I knew that.” He said in a condescending tone, and Scully had to bite her cheek to keep from saying anything. 

Stella noticed that he hadn’t budged, and out of politeness she hesitantly asked if he’d like to join them. She glanced over at Dana, worried she’d be upset, but she had an understanding look on her face. Stella had hoped that he wouldn’t accept, and would sense that his company wasn’t actually wanted, but instead he sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk. She closed her eyes and sighed before forcing a smile. 

Jim had been on his way back to his office after heating up his own lunch when he ran into Dana, so he started to eat while the two women got settled. Stella had Dana sit in her chair, not loving the idea of her sitting next to Jim. She really didn’t want him around her at all. 

They started pulling their food out of the bag and realized there were no forks or spoons. Stella sighed, and looked out into the hallway. “Okay, well we have some in the employee lounge. I’ll be right back.” She said, kissing the top of Dana’s head. She knew it would be fine, and she’d only be gone a few minutes, but she still felt uneasy. She didn’t want to leave Dana on her own. 

  
  
  


As she sat across from the grey haired man, Dana recalled an incident Stella had told her about one night, about him showing up to her hotel room drunk and making advances. He had forcefully tried to kiss her, despite her clearly saying no, many times. She also recalled that the story ended with stella nearly breaking his nose. That, she thought, was true poetic justice. Even sitting across from him now she’d like to do the same, except she’d be sure to break it. 

She knew she had only just met this man, but her disdain for him already ran deep. From what Stella had told her about him he seemed odd, and potentially dangerous. He was obviously obsessed with Stella, and that made her uneasy. She remembered Stella telling her about the time he’d snapped at her stating that she “has no idea the effect she has on men,” and continuing on to say that he would’ve left his “wife, kids, everything” for her. An odd thing to say to someone. Even just the way he inserted himself into their lunch plans reinforced that there was little to like about this man.

She sat silently in thought, and hadn’t noticed he’d been staring at her. “So how long have you known Stella?” He asked, startling her as he broke the silence. 

“Oh… Uh, We met a year ago. We’ve been… together… for a little over ten months, though.” She hesitated as she defined the nature of their relationship, she wasn’t totally sure how much Stella had told her colleagues, or how much she wanted them to know. Jim nodded and Scully didn’t miss the misplaced look of envy on his face. 

Before either of them could say anything more Stella came back into the office, plastic cutlery in hand. “For you, my love.” She stated, handing her girlfriend a set. Dana couldn’t help the quickening of her heartbeat at the thought of Stella calling her  _ love _ , in front of a colleague no less. She smiled up at her warmly. 

  
  


Stella stepped around to the other side of her desk, and dragged the empty chair around so that she was next to Dana. She put her arm around her partner tightly, glancing over to the man still sitting on the other side of her desk. 

She could see in his eyes that their embrace made him uncomfortable, only causing a smirk to paint her face as she rolled her eyes. 

_ Jim was certainly the kind of man who would get off on lesbian porn, _ Stella thought,  _ despite his homophobia oozing out of him as they sat in front of him. He’s definitely the kind of man who is disgusted by gay men, and disapproves of seeing two women in love, but in his private time fetishizes it.  _

Realizing it was already 12:15 Stella shook her head and decided not to waste anymore time or thought on the pouty man who was intruding on their lunch. Much to Dana’s surprise Stella suddenly leaned in to place a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. It was quick, but it was soft and loving and everything she was needing after a long stressful morning. 

“So, Dana,” Jim started, clearing his throat, still not looking at them, “What is it that you do?” 

It was clear to both women that this had been his attempt at inserting himself into their moment because he was uncomfortable and feeling left out. 

_ Men are so fucking fragile _ , Stella thought to herself. 

Having just shoveled a spoonful of food into her mouth it took Dana a moment of chewing before she was able to answer. “Well I worked for the FBI before moving here,” She began, taking a sip of water, “But forensic science has always been my main love. I’m teaching it here at university now.” 

He nodded and before either of them could continue, Stella butted in. “She’s a doctor.” She boasted, looking over at the woman she loved with adoring eyes. Dana felt her cheeks flush and nodded. 

They ate in silence for a while, Stella and Dana feeling comfortable in each other’s quiet company. They seemed to be lost in their own little world, and Jim continued to periodically stare at them. He was starting to feel uncomfortable again, so again he spoke. 

“Tell me Dana, how come you left law enforcement?” He asked, drawing the women out of their bubble. Stella shot a glance over at him, knowing he was going nowhere productive with this line of questioning. 

Dana began to talk, quieting Stella’s angry brain. “Um… I don’t know, really. I moved here, to London. Everything changed and I just decided I’d rather teach.” Jim sat with her words for a moment before he pursed his lips, “Just couldn’t handle the job anymore?” He asked, the condescending tone returning. 

Dana’s cheeks grew slightly red, a twinge of embarrassment hitting her, though she wasn’t totally sure why. Before she could respond, Stella leapt up from her seat, and slammed her hands on her desk. “Dammit, Jim. For fuck’s sake.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Dana Scully was a brilliant FBI agent. She’s a doctor. She’s smarter and more qualified than both of us, don’t even try to discredit her like that.” 

He stared back at Stella with a blank look on his face, as if trying to play dumb. “I don’t know what you mean-”

“Just get out, Jim!” Stella raised her voice slightly, “Get out of my office, now.” The obnoxious sad puppy dog look returned to his face as he gathered up his food and moped towards the door. 

“It was lovely to meet you Dan-” He started, but Stella cut him off. “Just go!” 

The two women watched him saunter away, and Dana turned her head to look up at Stella. “Well that may have been a bit harsh…” She said with a nervous laugh, “But thank you for defending me. Truthfully I’ve wanted to lay into him since the moment I arrived.” Dana had been slightly hurt by what he said, though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. Still her words made Stella laugh, and she leaned down to place another kiss on the top of her head before sitting back down to finish eating.

  
  


When they’d finally finished their meal it was only 12:45 and Dana still had 30 minutes before she had to be back at work. She rested her elbow on Stella’s desk and laid her head in her hand while she watched her. She was so in awe of everything the blonde did, and she was sure she’d never get sick of seeing her beautiful face everyday. 

A tightness filled her chest when she thought about having to leave to go back to work. The morning had been terrible and the only thing that had gotten her through this far in the day was the thought of seeing Stella, but their time was almost out. Her chest felt heavy. 

As if she could sense the shift, Stella looked over and cupped Dana’s face in her hands. “Hey,” she whispered, her warm breath tickling the redhead's face, “You okay?” 

Dana smiled, leaning her cheek further into Stella’s hand. “It’s just been a long day. I’ve missed you.” She paused, “I don’t want to go back and finish the day.” She felt silly, knowing she’d be home with Stella again by 7:00 pm, but she couldn’t even fathom the thought of waiting that long. 

“It’s only like 6 hours, D. What’s the problem?” She watched as she shrugged, and she noticed that she looked tired. “It’s exam week and I guess it’s just getting to me. I’m ready for the weekend.” They both sat in that stance for a while, Stella lovingly staring at every inch of Dana’s face. 

Stella could see her starting to relax but she still seemed tired and almost sad. She smiled to herself, an idea popping into her mind. Truthfully, it hadn’t been a smooth day for her either and their unpleasant encounter with Burns hadn’t made it any better. 

Silently, she stood up, and pulled Dana with her. She shuffled so that she was able to sit in her own chair, pulling Dana down onto her lap. She kissed her lightly, holding her as close as possible. Dana’s eyes immediately closed as she let herself get lost in the embrace. The only sound in the room was the soft hum of their breathing. After a few moments, Stella tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and pulled her head down so that her ear was lined with her lip. 

“Go over and close my office door, will you love?” Stella whispered, and smiled as she felt Dana shiver. Wordlessly the redhead stood up and shuffled over to the door, feeling nervous yet excited. She shut the door as she was asked, but before she could step away Stella added to her request. “Lock it too, babe.” 

Dana turned and did as she was told yet again. They both stood staring at each other from across the room for a moment. Stella opened her mouth to tell Dana what to do next, but before the words came out Dana was slowly walking back towards her desk. Step by step. Her fingers clumsily playing with the top buttons of her blouse as she walked. She had only gotten three buttons undone by the time she was halfway across the room, but Stella never took her eyes off her. She had her leg crossed over the other, rested up on the edge of her desk, and it took everything in her not to jump up and close the distance between them. She decided she’d let Dana have control just a little longer. 

When the redhead finally reached her, Stella quickly reached her hands up to grab her girlfriend’s. There were still four buttons left, and she eagerly wanted to finish the job herself. She gently pulled Dana closer, and stared up at her as she slowly undid each button; lightly tickling the skin beneath her fingers as she went. Dana sighed softly as Stella’s hands explored her torso, slow and soft. She thought that she could stay in this very moment forever. 

Dana yelped lightly when Stella stood up without warning, and pulled her up to set her on the desk. She leaned in and kissed her lips ever so lightly, smoothing her hands through her red hair. They kissed soft and slow at first, but it didn’t take long for them to deepen. 

Dana finally felt relaxed for the first time that day and the feeling of Stella’s hands on her bare back were grounding. She had been perfectly content, needing nothing else, when Stella’s lips dropped slowly to her neck, peppering light kisses up and down, causing Dana’s breath to hitch. 

Before her mind had a chance to catch up, Stella was leaning on the ground in front of her, her hands lightly massaging her thighs. Stella effortlessly slid her skirt up so it was resting at her hips, and she placed gentle kisses up and down the insides of each thigh. 

“S-Stella-“ Dana whispered after a moment, her voice catching in her throat. “Shh, quiet love.” The blonde whispered against her skin. “We’re in your office, Stel. There are other people around.” 

Stella grinned, focused on nothing but Dana and wanting to make her feel better. “Well,” She spoke, her voice low and sultry, “You better be quiet then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i had fun with this concept and i wrote more in one setting today than i have in so long. 
> 
> the end is a little rough, as it is out of my comfort zone. but thank you for those who read it early and helped me out with it. 
> 
> let me know if you have any thoughts!


End file.
